


What I see I know to be so.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the space between dreams and reality, the difference between a wish and a need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I see I know to be so.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the tradition that Twig, author of “A Long Hard Road”, has provided us with - also done before Crisis Core, so that should explain the discrepancies. The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for January 30, 2010.

He had heard the whispers before. He knew that allies and enemies alike found something to worship in him, be it his physical perfection off the battlefield or the perfection he carried with him to the frontlines, where he faced angels and demons alike. He let the talk spread not because he enjoyed it, but because Hojo and the President had, time and time again, expressed the need for good propaganda now that the war against Wutai was in full swing. They needed their god as much as they needed a good General, and both were best when they were silent.

 

They did not know this (and damn them if they ever found out) but on the occasion that they were to let him speak he would tell them that there was a greater god in their midst. This god was his better because he felt emotion. This god, dark of hair and blue-green of eyes, was only human but for a human he surpassed all boundaries and borders, even those of the heart. This god could order off every single item in the menu and eat them all and still have room for some booze and a little more besides. This god didn’t know that he was being worshipped, and walked behind Sephiroth because of it.

 

In the privacy of his battlefront tent, Sephiroth wrote these thoughts, tore out the page and burned it, in the cradle of his lantern. In the tent beside him, Zack sneezed in his sleep.


End file.
